ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prototype: Genesis/Marketing
This is the marketing page for Prototype: Genesis. Every piece of marketing will go on the official forum as well as here. Make sure to check the page often! Man's Voice: Does this look familiar to you? Voice: I'm told it does. It did, at least. (Cut to a panning shot of a landscape.) Voice: I'm told it was so full of... wonders. Sights you only thought you could see in heaven. Voice: I'm told it was full of life... life that developed, adapted. (A shot pans through present-day Earth.) Voice: Those who did make something out of life, also made something out of the rest of world. It's said that "we" advanced to a level generations ahead... in such little time. (Another aerial shot of the city watching several speeders pass back and forth.) Voice: Pioneers, they called them. (A slideshow of grainy images flashes rapidly past in epileptic fashion including those of Da Vinci, Isaac Newton, Beethoven, Einstein, Stephen Hawking, Alan Turing, George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Abe Lincoln, Nikola Tesla, The Wright Brothers, Alexander Graham Bell, Thomas Edison, Theodore Roosevelt, Gandhi, FDR, Walt Disney, Nelson Mandela, Martin Luther King, Rosa Parks, Neil Armstrong, JFK, Michael Jackson, Marilyn Monroe, Bill Gates, Steve Jobs, George Lucas, Steven Spielberg, James Cameron, Barack and Michelle Obama, Elon Musk, Mark Zuckerberg... it starts to move into a number of unknown, fictional faces, a few cyborgs in suits, a few robots...) (Cut to shaky-cam shot of a mysterious-looking set of futuristic skyscrapers built upon a Senate Building-like structure.) Voice: But we apparently also never found a... a balance in this world. (The Earth is shown vibrating from space...) Voice: All we knew was that there is no light without dark, no dark without light... (Cut back to the building, which is crumbling and sparking. The scene goes silent...) Voice: (Whispers) No death without life. (KABOOM!!!!! A surge of electricity is unleashed from the middle of the city, splitting most buildings in half and crumbling the ground.) (The music resumes while the Earth's landscape, from space, is literally seen caving into itself and "hollowing out" the planet.) (Greenish blotches of forests are wilted and grayed while the seafloor collapses and the ocean water turns acidized, simultaneously sinking and burning away at the surrounding environment. Mountains crumble like sand and hilly fields of greenery fall and tumble in a mess of grass, leaving craters of mud behind.) Voice: I was told that the inhabitants of this planet lived up to the curse bestowed upon them in the coming ages... that mankind was eating away at itself. And so it did. (A timelapse shot shows the bloodstained ground gradually dry up with human remains becoming disintegrating fossils, while the water of tides sliding over it becoming little gusts of dirt and dust.) (Cut to black and silence.) (A shaky first-person shot shows the viewer desperately running around the city during its initial destruction, where a large skyscraper falls sideways and dominos two others. Loud gusts of wind, screaming, and rumbling sounds are heard alongside a slowly increasing bass sound.) Voice: I WAS TOLD THAT- (A loud screech cuts him off, followed by static and another cut to black.) (Cut to a pitch-black silhouette of a destroyed city. An extremely distorted, static-filled recording whispering "where are we" loops over and over again, fading away...) Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Sci100 Studios Category:NUKEMS WINS-Sci100 Studios Category:Prototype: Genesis Category:Trailers